Life in the Akatsuki
by GreyIce
Summary: All about the Akatsuki member's lifes and what drama queens they all are.
1. Mondays

It was Wednesday. Kisame's "bad" day. Nobody was really sure WHY Kisame seems so bad tempered on Wednesday. This may be because Hidan once asked, and Kisame ripped his head off and flushed it down the toilet. (his was very unfortunate for Hidan. Zetsu used that toilet right after Hidan got thrown in.) After that nobody asked the "Wednesday" question.

So everyone made sure not to get in Kisame's way or THEY may get their head thrown in the toilet. Itachi however did not get enough sleep last night, and forgot it was Wednesday. He was in the dinning room / kitchen, eating.

Itachi: [eating]

Kisame: [walks in]

Itachi: [doesn't notice]

Now you can see how Itachi didn't get enough sleep. How can anyone NOT notice Kisame!? Come on! He's blue!

Kisame: . . . . . . Itachi . . . . . . . What are you eating!?

Itachi: huh? Oh, it's you. I'm eating food.

Kisame: THAT'S SHARK FIN SOUP!

To answer your questions, yes Kisame screamed, and yes Itachi was pointing out the obvious.

Kisame: HOW CAN YOU EAT SHARK FIN SOUP!?

Itachi: . . . . . . What are you talking about? This is chowder.

Kisame was right, Itachi was in fact, eating shark fin. Did I already say that Itachi didn't get enough sleep?

Kisame: This is shark fin soup! How can you eat this? That could be my mother your eating!

Itachi: [yawn] Why would your mother be in chowder?

Kisame: IT'S NOT CHOWDER!

Itachi: [keeps on eating]

Kisame nagged on and on about Itachi's shark fin soup/chowder Itachi just ate while he nagged. Kisame them attacked Itachi's spoon at a random moment, and Itachi just watched, then got a new spoon.

Kisame basically massacred the spoon. He must have really hated it. Really REALLY hated it. Can't really say what it looked like. A dead cat maybe? Itachi finished his soup by the way. He went to go put the bowl away.

Kisame: You just HAD to eat it didn't you?

Itachi: I was hungry.

Kisame: You just HAD to eat SHARK FIN SOUP!

Itachi: It was chowder

Kisame: IT WAS SHARK FIN SOUP YOU BLIND WEASEL!

Itachi: . . . . . . . . . What are you talking about I'm not blind.

Kisame got really mad after this. You can almost hear the JAWS theme song. Kisame/Jaws attacked Itachi. He jumped on Weasel Boi's back and squished the poor soon to be road kill.

Itachi: [now awake] MANGEKYOU SHARIGON!

Kisame spent the next 30 secounds/ 3 days getting stabbed. Kisame, already mad about the soup was VERY VERY VERY mad now that he got stabbed. So what does he do? He marches strait into Hidan's room, rips off his head (poor Hidan has to suffer this again) and flushes it down the toilet. Then Zetsu had to use the very same toilet AGAIN. Oh the horror.

Life lesson: Never bother Kisame on a Wednesday, unless you're an awake Itachi/Weasel Boi.

* * *

Hope I did a good job on this. R&R


	2. Arguements

Sasori and Deidara like to argue. Yes, yes, we all know that, nothing new, tell us something else for a change. Sorry to tell you, but, yes. This chapter will be about Sasori and Deidara having an argument. I will make this as interesting as humanly possible.

So there they were, the two artists, sitting in their room. Sasori, at a desk, was working on a puppet. (Made out of wood. There are MANY kinds of puppets in the Naruto world) Deidara, just happened to be doing . . . . . . absolutely nothing. So as we all know, when we do . . . . . absolutely nothing . . . . . We get bored. That's what Deidara was, right now. Bored. So now he want's to talk. Now shut up, he's going to talk now. Ok . . . . . . . HE'S GOING TO TALK NOW.

Deidara: Sasori, really, puppets again, un? You know explosions are always different. As soon as they go out you won't see another one like it, un!

Sasori: But with puppets, they last forever. You can see them again and again if you wanted to.

This is where the argument begins. Dun dun DUUUUUUUN!

Deidara: True art ends with a bang, yeah!

Sasori: No baka. How many times do I have to tell you that true art lasts forever.

Deidara: No, art is a bang, un.

Sasori: Art is eternal.

I bet you have all heard this at lest once. Don't go though. I said I'll make this as interesting as humanly possible.

Deidara: [jumps up from the bed he was sitting on] Art is a bang! Un!

Sasori: Art is eternal

Deidara: Art is a bang! Un!

Sasori: Art is eternal.

Yeah, they go on like this. Now to make things funny, I'm going to change their names.

Clay Boy: Art is a bang! Un!

Wooden toy: Art is eternal.

Clay Boy: Art is a bang! Un!

Wooden toy: No.

Yeah, I want to change the names. I can do sooo much better then that. Ok lets see . . . .

I blew myself up because I am art!: Yes! Un!

My biggest fear are termites: No.

I blew myself up because I am art!: Yes! Un.

My biggest fear are termites: NO IT ISN'T!

Yeah we can all see that Sasori blew up there. It may be because of Deidara, or the nickname I gave him. Well that doesn't matter. What does matter however, is that in Sasori's utter rage, he picked up a wooden puppet arm that he was working on and . . . . . . . . He threw it at Deidara's head. Yeah, he chucked it right at Deidara's head, and it made a big "THUCK" sound when it did.

Sasori: [Throws arm]

THUCK

Deidara: [Staggers backward, hits the back of his head on a wall, slides to the floor, then drools a bit.]

Sasori burst out laughing. He sounded like a lunatic. No, a lunatic gone crazy. What was it that made him laugh out loud like that? The "THUCK" sound? Deidara drooling? Well, whatever it was it sure was hilarious to Sasori.

Sasori: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Deidara: uhhhh . . . . . . . . what . . . . are you . . . . . . laughing about?

Sasori: [Laughs even harder]

Yeah, I really don't know why Sasori laughed harder, something Deidara said? Maybe. Or maybe Sasori really is a lunatic gone crazy.

Deidara: Sasori danna . . . . you are so . . . . . . uhhhhhhh . . . . . mean to me, un. I'm . . . . . outta here! Yeah! [Slowly gets up, spins around, tries to walk out the door, but hits a wall instead. Falls down]

What comes nest I hope will be no surprise. Yes. Sasori laughs a bit harder. Deidara, however just couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep right where he was. This of course made Sasori laugh even harder (wait, is that even possible?) So then he fell off of his chair, and continued to laugh. Awhile latter, about half of the Akatsuki came and dragged Sasori out of his room and spent the next 3 hours getting him to calm down.

Deidara slept for 2 days.

Life lesson: Try not to make Sasori laugh, because he is unable to stop on his own.

* * *

I hope this was as interesting as humanly possible. R&R


End file.
